Alucard
Alucard is the primary protagonist of the Hellsing ''franchise as well as ''Hellsing Ultimate Abridged, ''alongside Sir Integra Hellsing and Seras Victoria. He is the latest incarnation of '''Count Dracula'. Biography Originally born as Vlad Dracul Tepes of Wallachia, the man who would become known as TheCrimsonFuckr spent his childhood being raped by the sultan of the Turks, groomed to become an instrument of war by his superiors. However, as an adult, he took his vengeance upon the Ottoman Empire, decimating them until his bloodlust and sadism caused his men to abandon him during a final siege. Bereft of allies, Vlad cut a deal with Lucifer when (allegedly) forsaken by God, and in his desperation drank human blood, abandoning his humanity in exchange for power and the unlife eternal, becoming the first vampire, rechristening himself Count Dracula. At some point he murdered his father, which he remembers fondly and notes as being the first favorite thing he'd ever killed. In the following centuries, he eventually stopped killing people himself and began hanging around battlefields, allowing others to do the work for him as he chowed down upon hundreds of thousands of souls until he'd consumed somewhere north of two million in the modern age, amplifying his demonic powers to terrifying levels. During these centuries he was brought to his knees by Doctor Abraham Van Hellsing, consigned to serving his family, accidentally shot Archduke Ferdinand and started World War I, fought in Operation: Kraut Control alongside Walter Dornez in a female form, was locked in the dungeon by Sir Arthur Hellsing, freed by Integra during her near-assassination by her uncle, and crashed Arthur Hellsing's car into the first British Dairy Queen after trying to paint the car red with goat blood. Suffice it to say that Alucard's early life has been incredibly storied and exciting, in addition to gruesome and horrid and also utterly ridiculous and silly. Personality This depiction of Alucard is as cocky and egotistical as his original counterpart, but unlike the original, he is very much a manchild, being random, sarcastic, rude, rebellious and perverted, often disrespecting or mocking his enemies in a very vulgar fashion. For example, before he killed Edward in Episode One, he said, "A real fucking vampire," after Edward asked, "Who is it?". Another example is shown during his conversation with Luke Valentine in episode 2, where he states the latter was "sucking Alucard's dick" and "trying to impress Alucard like I'm Luke's alcoholic father." Also, unlike the original Alucard, this version often disrespects Sir Integra and disobeys her orders constantly, even calling her names such as "bitch" and "skank" on several occasions, going to Brazil when specifically told not to and even going far as to tip all of the paintings in the hallway sideways simply to annoy her. He also claims that he only saved Seras from death because she has "nice tits". He is also shown to be quite immature, as he seems to act as if he's a disobedient teenager and when Integra stated he had a mission in Ireland, he says "I've never hunted a Leprechaun before." and wonders if the Leprechaun would explode Lucky Charms if he shot it, sometime before stating his favorite cereal as Count Chocula. He enjoys watching cartoons (Adventure Time being one of them). Alucard appears to be a misanthrope, as he states that he hates everyone equally. The only people he is shown to be respectful (or at least friendly) towards is Walter and the Queen of England (who is still attracted to him), and eventually Seras as well. Alucard is also seen as being very devious and takes great pleasure in causing mischief. In episode 2, Integra went over all of his antics, such as countless acts of property damage, noise complaints, murder of innocent civilians & sexual harassment. He, however, refuses to apologize for these actions. Alucard's arrogance can also be seen to be a coping mechanism, as he mocks God himself, telling Yahweh to go fuck himself, and directly challenges him for his so-called "plans" for everyone, which in Alucard's case included being raped for ten years. In episode 8, it is revealed that Alucard was actually Count Dracula, and none of the main cast had any idea, despite the countless clues, including the most obvious of his given name literally being 'Dracula' spelled backwards. It is also revealed that many of his actions as an agent of Hellsing are to make up for his actions as Vlad the Impaler and Count Dracula. Alucard also has a discussion with God Himself, and later on gets Satan involved as well. Alucard's deal with Satan also included a vow to never let another monster like himself come into the world, thus showing that despite his arrogance, this version of Alucard has a great degree of self-loathing, and despite his claims, has goodwill towards humanity (which just might be God's plan for him after all). He also openly acknowledges Alexander Anderson as his friend, mourning the Judas Priest as he dies, following his defeat by Alucard. Its implied that in the centuries of bloodshed, Alucard at some point grew bored of all the death and destruction and gradually fell into a deep depression after it became clear that there were no more challenges out there for him to face. As a result he would stop fighting entirely and instead leave his servants to battle for him. In his original form of Count Dracula, Alucard is far less disrespectful, being formal, gallant, and even showing open adoration of Seras for how far she has come as a vampire and warrior. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength: Alucard is often shown to be able to rend steel, stone, and other insanely strong materials with absurd ease. * Superhuman Speed: He is able to move faster than the human eye can see. * Superhuman Durability: He is able to survive just about any form of physical trauma. * Superhuman Senses: Alucard's senses enable him to shoot his enemies from miles away without fail. * Bodily Manipulation: Is able to manipulate his amorphous body into just about any form he can imagine. * Soul Metabolization: Is able to gain power by consuming souls through the medium of his sanguivorous diet. * Shape Shifting: Can take on any form. * Phasing: Is able to move through solid matter. * Vampiric Infection: Can turn a virgin of the opposite sex into a vampire. * Gliding: Is able to sail on the wind for extended periods of time. * Solar Resistance: Unlike most vampires, Alucard is able to withstand direct contact with sunlight. * Mind Reading: Can search through the thoughts and memories of others. * Telepathy: Is able to communicate with others' minds over an unmeasured distance. * Mind Control: Is able to dominate the will and actions of others. * Summoning Familiars: Is able to manifest those he has consumed into an army. * Power Assimilation: Can assimilate the powers and skills of anyone he has consumed. * Agelessness: He is unable to age at all past his prime. * Regeneration: Alucard has been repeatedly stabbed, burned, shot, impaled (irony!), blown up, drowned, cut, and torn to shreds, yet has managed to recover from absolutely every form of mundane and supernatural force. * Omnipresence: He is every and nowhere. He even watches you in the shower. And he knows what you did... Quotes '''"'Oh you know. A real fucking vampire." Episode 1'' "She's getting away, she;s running. Going to miss it, going to miss it! Hey Police Girl! Hey! Hey Police Girl!" Episode 1, to Seras about to shoot Bella "Oh you are just a treat." Episode 1, after Seras shoots Bella "Now I know what you're thinking: "How did all this come about?" Well, it all started in a midnight stroll through the woods. The air was clear, the moon was fiull, I was dying to sink my teeth into something. Get it? Because I'm a vampire... mwahahaha-- it's funny." Episode 1 "Oh? See, that would be intimidating if you were, (mockingly) well, intimidating." Episode 1, to the Killer Vampire Preist "Oh, yeah, forgot about you. Sorry about that whole "shooting you" thing, but I know if you look deep into your heart - which is currently all over that tree - you'll find a way to forgive me." Episode 1, after Alucard shot the Preist and Police Girl " Oh, jeez, you look like a puppy. A blonde, eviscerated puppy!" Episode 1, to the dying Police Girl '' "Christ, fine, I'll help you! But only because you've got nice tits." 'Episode 1, to the dying Police Girl'' "That's right. I'm going to '''FUCK '''the fear turkey!" Trivia *When Alucard shoots Seras Victoria through the heart to kill the vampire priest, part of the song "You Give Love a Bad Name" by Bon Jovi is played. *On the first episode, Alucard equates his situation to House of the Dead, except, "a hundred times more awesome." *After Alucard's head is cut off, Eddie Riggs' (Voiced by Jack Black in the video game, Brutal Legend) voice can be heard screaming "Decapitation!" *At the start of the second episode, Integra asks Alucard how his mission in Japan was, which he replies to by saying that it was 99.9% done. This would imply that Alucard is responsible for the zombie outbreak in the manga/anime Highschool of the Dead. *When Integra mentions Alucard killing "at least a dozen innocent people," Alucard responds by stating that Anthony Hopkins got away with the same thing and won an Oscar for it, likely referencing Hopkins' role as Dr. Hannibal Lector. *Alucard is a fan of the Cartoon Network animated series Adventure Time, where he watches it on Netflix. **Amusingly, Alucard's English voice actor, Crispin Freeman, would later guest star on Adventure Time five years later. *When Luke Valentine confronts Alucard, the latter states "And I'm Carmen Sandiego, guess where I am!", a reference to the Carmen Sandiego franchise. *Alucard references Colonel Stinkmeaner from The Boondocks when he overpowers Luke, saying, "You were talking all that good shit a second ago". *At the beginning of the third episode, Alucard answers the original Van Hellsing's accusations by with "The Aristocrats" a reference to an old joke wherein a family goes to a talent scout/agency with their family act, often depicted through blow-by-blow accounts or live performance, all sorts of incredibly vile, infamous, or illegal acts, and when asked what it was called, they would respond, as Alucard did, "The Aristocrats", in reference to the fact that, historically, many nobles believed themselves above the law. (As a side-note, this is practically three-quarters of the plot of Harry Potter, when it comes to many of the Golden Trio's enemies and their troubles with the nepotic Magical Government) * On the third episode, Alucard says "Hey kids, wanna see a dead body?" Which could be a reference to Stand by Me in which Vern Tessio asks a similar question. *During his fight with Tubalcain Alahambra, Alucard screams "Hit me with your best shot!" which is an oft-used movie line and the title of a song by Pat Benatar. *It may also be a possible reference to something similar that Imperfect Cell did to Piccolo when he asked the Namekian if he wanted to watch him drink somebody. *Appears in Dragon Fool Z Kai to shoot Garlic Jr. back into the Dead Zone. *Did we mention what an irresistibly charming asshole he is/has? __FORCETOC__ Category:Hellsing characters Category:Males Category:Dicks Category:Vampires Category:Demons Category:Canadians Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Females Category:Crossover Characters Category:Assholes Category:Europeans